


The Echo of Ancient Whispers

by Kat101



Series: The Echo of Ancient Whispers [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, History, Loyalty, Pride, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Smut, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat101/pseuds/Kat101
Summary: Princess Cassandra Fabian finds herself on the run from Voldemort as the most powerful of her age, She must flee to Hogwarts and integrate herself, forming deep bonds of loyalty and true love which traverse the house warfare she was welcomed into. Tempted by Draco, Trapped by Snape, Tormented by Gryfindoors - will she win the battle but lose the war? The war to be a normal witch, to fall in love, and to evade capture whilst saving the balance of magic?





	The Echo of Ancient Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> First post on here everyone, sorry if punctuation is bad I just had to start writing!

It all began with a letter.  
It wasn’t gold, or embossed or much of anything in particular, just an envelope. Little did I know.  
It carried the keys to a destiny I never thought to be mine.  
I was old to enter Hogwarts, 16. But then my father has always been very protective. You see whilst I may live in a bedsit in Camden, I am no muggle. The magic world is … within me but I have never been allowed to enter it fully.  
You see my mother is of a long line of wizarding royalty. For generations our family has been, the unofficial lineage of watchdogs, guarding the balance between, well, between good and evil. We were blessed with magical capabilities far beyond what a Hogwarts or Beauxbaton training could achieve. As such the wizarding world was at relative, albeit uneasy peace for many centuries. But then, with the birth of a young boy, the balance shifted. My mother felt her strength falter the day Tom Riddle stole his first draw of air. It was normal, once in a blue moon for an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard to throw the balance out of sync- normally this child would never realize their full potential.. But Riddle did.  
Our family were a target, a lineage Riddle knew he could use as a weapon, long before he sought to preserve his own life.  
Fearing imprisonment or worse my mother and the women of our family went into hiding. We have never been considered a family for evil like the Malfoys or for good like the Weasleys or Diggorys, but we have always prided ourselves on our liberty.  
As Voldemorts power grew, my mothers life was literally fading, her power unable to manifest.

It was at that point I received my letter from Hogwarts. I knew it was time to beat back the shadows and return from exile or else we would never get the chance.  
So, on August 30th , I arrived at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-

The Great hall was full of hustle and bustle, excitement as all hallows drew near and passionate chattering about the reason for the extra dementors now pin pointed around the castle grounds.  
‘Why do you suppose Dumbledore thinks we need even more dementors’ Hermione asked Harry quietly ‘Are we in danger do you think?’ unable to contain herself, a young girl with long red hair grabbed Hermiones arm and whispered loudly ‘They say we have an important visitor who will arrive tonight’. Suddenly a loud bang bang bang came from the front of the great hall. Arms outstretched upwards Albus implored ‘Silence’ . ‘I am aware, you must all be a little confused and perhaps alarmed by the appearance of so many more dementors around our grounds, but I assure you that for once they are not an omen of death, but of life, a kind of rebirth’ he turns to look at the row of teachers behind him, all of whom ( with the exception for a man all in black at the end of the table) were grinning widely ‘and it is my pleasure to welcome to Hogwarts this year, her royal highness – Princess Cassandra Fabian- Ms Fabian will be studying here this year as dark forces at work have made Hogwarts a safe house of a kind for her. As students here you are all required to treat her as one of you- but it is time, to sort Ms Fabian into her house and welcome her!’

The doors at the other end of the great hall were flung open to reveal a tall pale witch walking down the aisle between the tables. She had white blonde hair and such pallid skin as to give her a truly ethereal appearance and, as she passed Hermione , harry and ginny Hermione could see her eyes were ice blue like the artic sea. A wave of whispering fell through the hall as students from all houses alike recognized her majestic figure from the Daily Prophet and saw that she was terrifying as she was beautiful. ‘She will be with us for sure’ said a stout lad in Slytherin robes ‘Those of true breeding are always with us’. A blonde, not dissimilar in complexion to Cassandra replied tartly ‘without question Crabbe, I have a mind to show her round the castle’. ‘You mean you haven’t met her before Malfoy?’ a girl with dark hair and shining eyes full of envy replied ‘I would have thought you had’.  
As this furious discussion session was taking place, Cassandra reached the front of the hall. She could look into each of her new teachers faces, ‘They all look kind’ she remarked inwardly ‘Though perhaps a lttle unsightly’ as her gaze rested upon Hagrid ‘the man on the end looks imposing though’.  
Dumbledore placed his hands upon her shoulder- she met his fatherly gaze, took a deep sigh, and was reassured as he turned her to face the students and sit. The sorting hat was lowered onto her head and she closed her eyes in deep contemplation. What if she wasn’t in Gryffindor? She wasn’t a party animal like those Hufflepuff but she didn’t think she was clever enough for a Ravenclaw. Her thought was interrupted by the harsh bark of the hat..

‘SLYTHERIN’   
– a cheer went up from the right side of the hall  
‘Of course’ muttered harry ‘She has power, why would she want to use it to help us end Voldemort’. ‘Oh shut up harry she may still be perfectly nice’ clapped Hermione. ‘When have you ever met a nice Slytherin Hermione they are all power hungry gits’ hissed Ron.

Cassandra stood up and began the walk over to the Slytherin table, trying to ignore the judgemental gaze emanating from the other tables- well she would just have to prove them wrong!  
‘Hello Princess’ a deep voice said eerily close to her, she turned to find herself confronted by the most deathly handsome boy she had even seen. ‘You must be Draco Malfoy’ 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
